Today's conventional clamshell-type packaging can be snapped together to store contents when the two halves of the package are folded together (hereinafter “conventional clamshell-type packaging”). However, conventional clamshell-type packaging often lacks a suitable flat and stable base on which the package may stand upright. Thus, appended support structures (e.g., feet, legs, kick stands, etc.) must be added to the conventional clamshell-type packaging to allow the package to stand upright. Such appended support structures are often unattractive, difficult to form, and waist space both on the package and on the storage shelf.
While current bi-fold packages stand naturally (i.e., without an appended support structure), their flanges do not fit together in a “face-to-face” manner sealing the package. Rather, for a bi-fold package to be sealed, a separate sealing mechanism must be placed on the face of the package. However, this takes up valuable display area and is unattractive.